Hive (Earth-199999)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Maveth | Gender = | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Parasitic Inhuman which can possess the bodies of the dead, trapped on the planet Maveth for fear of his destructive powers. His imprisonment inspired the formation of Hydra which ultimately succeeded in releasing him back to Earth. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Craig Titley | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Origin The ancient Inhuman known by the Latin term "Alveus", and currently referred to by its English translation "Hive", was among the first generation of Inhumans created by the Kree. The Terrigen Mist transformed his body into a collection of countless microscopic parasites that functioned in unison. Alveus could use his parasites to consume living flesh to heal himself, and to reanimate dead flesh to act as a new host body for the Inhuman. Alveus would retain the memories of any individual he used as a host, even after abandoning their corpse. He also possessed the ability to infest Inhumans with his parasites, which caused them to immediately fall under his complete control, right down to their emotions, essentially turning them into eager, willing slaves. The Kree created Alveus to lead their armies on Earth, but he instead led the Inhumans in rebellion against them, leading the regular Humans of Earth to worship him as a god out of gratitude. Once the Kree had been expelled from the Earth, however, the other Inhumans grew afraid of Alveus' power to control them. The Inhumans banded together to exile Alveus through a portal contained in a monolith the Kree left behind on Earth. Exile The portal sent Alveus to an alien world known as Maveth. The planet was a lush one with a thriving alien civilization when he arrived, but the Inhuman took currently unknown actions that caused that civilization to collapse and die out, ultimately rendering the entire planet a nearly barren wasteland. Before its collapse, Maveth's civilization worshipped Alveus as a god and built gigantic monuments to him. Back on Earth, Alveus' human followers started a cult devoted to returning their "god" from his exile so he could rule over the world as its rightful king, with his worshippers being rewarded lushly as his faithful servants. This cult, which came to be known as "Hydra", somehow came to possess the monolith containing the portal to Maveth, although they could not work out how to open a steady connection that would allow them to bring Alveus back. Instead, from time to time, Hydra would ritualistically send one of their own members to the alien world to serve as a sacrifice to Alveus, who would kill the sacrifice and use his corpse as a new host body. As a result of his powers, Alveus was practically immortal as long as he was periodically provided with a new host. Although Hydra survived to the modern day, the overall structure of the organization became less and less concerned with bringing Alveus back from Maveth, until it seemed to have entirely abandoned this plan under the leadership of the Red Skull in the early 20th Century. However, a smaller faction, led by the Malick family, quietly continued the Hydra religion, as well as continuing to make sacrifices. In 1970, after learning that his father had always tampered with the lot-drawing ceremony to avoid becoming a sacrifice, young Gideon Malick rigged the ceremony the same way to save himself, but the first time he did it, in doing so, Gideon unintentionally doomed his brother Nathaniel to become the next sacrifice. Nathaniel was sent through the portal and became a host, but memories of Gideon's betrayal lived on within the hivemind of Alveus. As the number of members in the Hydra cult dwindled, Gideon Malick began to look to the idea of sending outsiders to Maveth to serve as sacrifices instead. In 2001, he used his vast wealth and political connections to create the Distant Star Pathfinder, a NASA project that was supposed to conduct research into the Kree monolith and the alien world on the other side of the portal. In reality, the astronauts that Distant Star Pathfinder sent through the portal were all meant to be sacrifices to Alveus, either to serve as a new host body or as simple food. One of these astronauts, Will Daniels, was able to avoid Alveus, which he simply referred to as "It", and survived on Maveth for fourteen more years. In 2015, Jemma Simmons, a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist, was accidentally pulled through the portal to Maveth and stranded there. With Simmons' scientific expertise and Will's working knowledge of the planet, the two of them were able to devise a way back through the portal to return to Earth. Although Simmons managed to return to Earth, Alveus ambushed Will and killed him, subsequently taking possession of his body. Seeing how she had accomplished what Hydra had not been able to figure out in centuries - how to bring someone back from the planet - Malick had Simmons captured to force her to bring his god back through the portal to Earth. Another S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist, Leo Fitz, motivated by his love for Simmons, went in her place so he could rescue Will, who Jemma had fallen in love with during her months-long stay on the alien world, and who they still believed was alive. Malick also sent a team of Hydra agents led by Grant Ward through the portal to keep their eyes on Fitz and escort Alveus back to Earth, and he tricked the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Phil Coulson into going through the portal to act as a new sacrifice. Alveus, still in Will's body, found them and pretended to be Will so Fitz would lead him through the portal. Alveus took advantage of a sandstorm so he and Fitz could escape from Ward and the Hydra soldiers, but Fitz soon discovered that "Will" was not who he appeared to be. Fitz destroyed Will's body with a flare gun before Alveus could escape through the portal. Return to Earth Fitz and Director Coulson returned to Earth believing they had left Alveus and the Hydra agents stranded on Maveth; however, shortly before the portal closed, Alveus took control of the corpse of Grant Ward, freshly dead after Coulson caved in his chest, seeking revenge for their personal history. Alveus returned to Earth in Ward's corpse and soon found Gideon Malick. Hydra moved Alveus to a secret bunker in the Netherlands to prepare for his eventual conquest of the world. Malick provided his "guest" with two Inhumans he could make his thralls: Giyera, Malick's bodyguard, who possessed the ability to telekinetically move inorganic objects, and Lucio, a Colombian Inhuman who could temporarily paralyze anyone who looked into his eyes. He also completely restored Grant Ward's body by consuming five innocent people Hydra provided him. Fully recovered from his centuries in exile, Alveus began to put his plan in motion. First, he had the Watchdogs, an anti-Inhuman hate group, steal a missile from the ATCU for Hydra in exchange for high-tech weaponry. He then had Hydra take control of the Transia Corporation, and murdered their entire board of directors. He equipped Malick with the gauntlets from a powered exoskeleton Transia had developed so Malick could feel the same kind of power Inhumans know. Next, he scrubbed all of Transia's research into invasive species for some unknown reason. With his plans moving along smoothly, Alveus took it upon himself to reveal his presence to the rest of Hydra. He gathered the members of Hydra's inner circle to Gideon Malick's private home, where Alveus introduced himself to them, even somehow showing them his true face from underneath Ward's. Shortly thereafter, back in the form of Grant Ward, he murdered Malick's daughter Stephanie so that Malick would "know the true meaning of sacrifice," and to make Gideon pay for betraying Nathaniel all those years ago. Knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D. would look into his activities with Transia's research, Alveus sent Giyera to one of Transia's laboratories so he could be captured and take them down from the inside. Giyera hijacked the Zephyr One and brought it to Malick's bunker, taking Director Coulson and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with him. The Secret Warriors, a team of Inhumans working for S.H.I.E.L.D., rescued them and escaped with the Zephyr; however, Alveus was able to take control of one of them, Daisy Johnson, before they escaped. Under Alveus control, Daisy stole a Kree artifact in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s possession, killed Gideon Malick, who was captured during the mission and was working with them to stop Alveus' plans, and reduced S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters to rubble before returning to her new master in the Zephyr. With Gideon Malick dead, Alveus added almost $1 billion of Malick's personal wealth to his ever-expanding war chest. | Personality = Hive possesses a very calm and calculating personality, and has never displayed open anger or sadness when things don't go according to plan. He is also able to incorporate the memories and emotions of the people whose corpses he uses as a host into his own, allowing the Hive to perfectly act as if he were that person. | Powers = As a result of Terrigenesis, Hive was transformed into a countless number of microscopic parasites that functioned under a collective mind. The parasites gave Hive a myriad of abilities, including: * Reanimation: Hive can reanimate dead flesh and transform the corpses of his victims into a central host for his parasites. The host's memories and emotions would be adapted into his own, allowing the Hive to know all that they know. * Invulnerability: In addition to being nearly impossible to kill as long as he was periodically provided with a new host body, Hive's parasites could feed on living flesh to repair his body at an incredible speed. * Mind Control/Possession: Hive's parasites could infest the brains of Inhumans, allowing Hive to take complete control over their minds, transforming them into loyal followers who would unquestionably follow his orders. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Hive is somewhat limited by the physical ailments of its host bodies. Without living flesh to consume to sustain himself, the corpses he inhabits will continue to decay to the point where the body is no longer usable. He is also strongly affected by the emotions and memories he gathers from his host bodies. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * While Hive himself has no actor, the character is portrayed by the actors who portray his host bodies. Dillon Casey portrayed Hive in the body of Will Daniels at the very end of the episode "4,722 Hours", and for most of the episode "Maveth". Brett Dalton portrays Hive in the body of Grant Ward starting at the end of the episode "Maveth." | Trivia = * Hive's ancient name, "Alveus", is a Latin word meaning, among other things, "hollow vessel" and "beehive." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://www.comicvine.com/the-hive/29-60718/ }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Possession